wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/II/10
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X Święta Wielkanocne zgromadziły znowu mnóstwo osób w Worczynie. Przyjechały panie Zborskie i Turscy z Warszawy z córkami. Denhoff i Paszowski z Teosiem przebywali tu codziennie. O wschodzie słońca kilka powozów i bryczek wyruszyło do Okorowa na rezurekcję. Wszystkim rosły serca na widok łanów otoczonych już wyłączną atmosferą wiosenną. – Chłód rzeźwy, jakby młody pocałunek ust natury, muskał twarze, barwiąc je rumieńcem. Wiaterki poranne igrały wśród niw, płynęły wesoło nad seledynową runią ozimin, ponad drzewami w drobnych pąkach i lecąc w górę unosiły na sobie skowronki wyżej, wyżej pod niebiosa. Bociany spacerowały po łąkach jeszcze szarych, błyszczących wodną powłoką. Powietrze było pełne życia i barwy, pełne melodii budzących się na nowo pól, ziemi rodnej, zawsze ochoczej i ślicznej. Rezurekcja to nabożeństwo, które dziwnie podnieca, które do duszy wprowadza nadzieję, gasi smutki, do ramion skrzydła przypina, kto zaś je ma złamane – prostuje. Gdy podczas procesji, wielka kula słońca wyjrzała spoza lasu i cisnęła na ludzi ogromną masą złota, gdy świat od razu stanął jakby w glorii świetlistej, co spłynąwszy z góry, ziemię w bajkę zamieniła, ludzie nie mogli zmieścić w piersiach szczytnych wzruszeń i dobrych, słodkich uczuć. Alleluja! Alleluja! – buchała pieśń z tłumu poważną nutą a wesołą, bo z radości poczętą. Po nabożeństwie sporo osób poszło na plebanię, do księdza Janusza. Gościnny proboszcz, krzątał się około stołu zastawionego mięsiwem i ciastami. Dzielono się jajkiem, płynęły życzenia i nalewki różne, rozlewane przez księdza i Paszowskiego. Mówiono o krytykach obrazów Ireny, już drukowanych w paru pismach, były dobre, zachęcające i gorsze. Ira przyznała się, że ktoś jej radzi, aby lepiej cerowała skarpetki niż malowała obrazy i że odsyła ją do kądzieli. Na to rzekł pan Brewicz z Woli Wierzchlejskiej: – To już krytyka stronna, niech mnie obuchem, panie szanowny! Jak ktoś przytacza istotne błędy dzieła, choćby ganiać je najostrzej, to słusznie, bo od tego krytyka; autor wie co mu zarzucają i czego powinien się wyzbyć w swych utworach, malarskich czy innych. Ale początkujący talent bezwzględnie odsyłać do kądzieli potrafią tylko tacy, którzy sami nic nie zbudują, bo można być inteligentnym lecz bez żadnego talentu, nikt nie ma o to pretensji, tylko po co zaraz taka złośliwość? Ja sądzę, że krytykę ową pisała kobieta, może sama tylko do kądzieli i do cerowania skarpetek najzdatniejsza. Mężczyźni są zawsze sprawiedliwsi, oraz mniej złośliwi. Męskie pióro w krytyce od razu można poznać. Prawda panowie? – Słusznie! Tak, przyznajemy! – rozległy się głosy. – Górą mężczyźni. – Jakaś baba... pardon, dama zazdroszcząca pani powodzenia, nasmarowała tę krytykę – wołał Denhoff – kobiety wszystkiego zazdroszczą drugim kobietom, mężczyźni rozumniej rzecz traktują. – Zdrlowie męzcyzn! – huknął Teoś. – Ach ty profanie jeden, panie mój! Jak można? pierwsze powinno być zdrowie dam, pomimo ich błędów i słabostek. – Zdrowie panien! – krzyczał Denhoff. – Zdrowie mojej parafialnej pszeniczki! – wołał ksiądz. – W pani ręce, panno Iro, niech tam pani przy obrazach i o proboszczu nie zapomina. Stuła czeka. Nie ma tu jeszcze jednej, dobrej pszeniczki, panny Maryli Korzyckiej. Zdrowie nieobecnej! Maryś zmieszał się. – Panna Ania, Joasia i Dora, niestety, nie moja pszenica, ale pan na Ziula obiecała ślub brać. Zdrowie narzeczonych! Wiwat! Z wesołym gwarem wracano do Worczyna. Panowie, po licznych kieliszkach wypitych u księdza, mieli nadzwyczajne humory. Ira jadąca z Ziulą i Rymszą lekkim wolantem, ścigała się z Denhoffem, Dorą i Marysiem, którzy jechali amerykanem wodzewskim. Denhoff razpuścił gniadą czwórkę i walił z kopyta, aż grudy ziemi sypały się po bokach. Rymsza powożący czterema karoszami przy wolancie, pędził jak szalony. Ira i Ziula rozbawione, pomagały mu szarpiąc lejcami i wołając na konie. Paszowski na swej dryndulce z Tylemego, zaprzężonej w mizerne „kirgizy”, nie myślał nawet o współubieganie się z powozem państwa Turskich, zawołał głośno z komiczną miną: – Widzicie dobrodzieje, jak się tamtym święconego chce, osobliwie pewno prosiaka z chrzanem? aż wyścigi urządzili. Pani Turska śmiała się, mąż jej pobłażliwie kiwał głową. – Zmęczą mi karosze, ale to pewno dla zwyczaju tak pędzą, bo i wszyscy chłopi tak samo – tłumaczył pan Turski, nie chcąc uznać, że wesołość młodzieży trochę go raziła. Paszowski wołał: – A to, panie mój zabobon, kto po rezurekcji pierwszy dopadnie do domu, będzie miał najładniejsze urodzaje w tym roku. Dalibóg! W Worczynie spędzono święta gwarnie i wesoło, lecz nie brakło rozdźwięków w tej pozornej harmonii. Maryś był ciągle zgnębiony, małomówny, unikał wszystkich; gdy zaś wciągnęły go siostry do jakiejś rozmowy, lub zabawy stawał się przykry, odpowiadał szorstko i uciekał czym prędzej. Samotnie przebywał całe godziny. Denhoff i Dorcia, tak samo jak Maryś, tworzyli dysonans w towarzystwie. Niezgodność ich wzrastała przerażająco, oboje rozdrażniali się rozmowami, które zawsze kończyła mniej lub więcej ostra sprzeczka. On chodził nadęty, zły i mrukliwy, ona zamknięta w panieńskim pokoju płakała lub, przechadzając się po ogrodzie, była zamyślona, tęskna, niemal bolesna. Denhoff odnowił nielubianego przez Dorę majufesa i śpiewał z zapałem Lachtamtidyry-bum! robiąc najkomiczniejsze miny. Czasem udawał Żyda bankiera, albo lorda, wyciągając do tej maskarady skórę z twarzy na dół, co imitowało cienkie bokobrody szpecąc go karykaturalnie. Dora wychodziła wówczas z pokoju. Ryszard nagle wpadał w tragizm, śpiewał bezmiernie smutne pieśni, grał marsze pogrzebowe, opowiadał, że już bankrutuje i że się zastrzeli. Stosunek z Dorą był naprężony, nie mogli z sobą rozmawiać pół godziny, żeby zaraz nie nastąpiła wymiana przykrych słów, potem wspólne wymówki, wreszcie rozejście się gwałtowne, czasem płacz dziewczyny. Stanowcza natura Dorci, nie mogła ulegać jego chwiejności, jej subtelność nie harmonizowała z umyślnym jakby brakiem wyczucia u Denhoffa. Czasem przeczulony nerwowiec, czasem obojętny po angielsku, ironizujący wszystko wielki pan, często kapryśny dzieciak, lub rozbawiony salonowy dowcipniś, męczył Dorę i krańcowo osłabiał wiarę w niego. Nie była to już ta sama para, z czasów wakacyjnych w Worczynie, zakochana, promieniująca szczęściem, do której świat cały uśmiechał się; piękno wyrastało im spod stóp, oni zaś chwytali je w powietrzu, jakby dla nich rozsiane wskroś natury. Obecnie zapanowały mgły, nieprzyjazna pomroka otoczyła ich dusze młode i tuląc je przejmowała dreszczem. Niemiłe wstrząśnienia targały ich uczuciami, niosąc serca, już zalane goryczą, na bezdroża zwątpień ostatecznych. Czuli swój rozłam i ogarniał ich żałosny smutek, tęsknota za światłością zagasłą, za jasnym, pięknym obłokiem, bo oto już powleczony chmurą zwykłych, lecz dla nich pierwszych rozczarowań. Sen błękitny, poczęty w lesie turowskim, na majówce, gdy on ją zdobił w świętojańskie robaczki, ona zaś stała jak wieszczka lasu, w blaskach księżyca i świetlików, sen błędnych czarów, kwiat paproci, który w owej minucie zakwitł dla obojga, którego wizja w osobie Dory rozpłomieniła im dusze, pozostał tylko słodką legendą, zawsze i znowu legendą. Promienne chwile nie trwają długo, miłość zbyt pięknym pachnąca kwiatem więdnie łatwo, za byle ostrzejszym podmuchem surowej rzeczywistości. I ginie bezbrzeżny urok, tak szybko, jak się rozwinął, matowieje barwa kwietnego kielicha, zanika woń. Pozostaje żal i tęsknota za tym co się unicestwiło i co już nie dozna wskrzeszenia. Gdy pryśnie pierwszy, wiosenny zachwyt, gdy umilkną słowicze pieśni, świat przestaje być młody; trawią go żary namiętne, łkają nad nim wichry, szarpią burze, nawet urok nie gaśnie, lecz już nie ma swej mocy władczej co bierze, zniewala, pochłania i złoci. Gdy pierwszy czar uczucia rozpłynie się w ludzkich sercach, gdy nastąpi przelot gołębich białych piór, niosących zarzewie miłości, gdy jutrznia melodyjna przebrzmi, wówczas idą upalne prądy, a za nimi w ślad rozważania chłodne, myśli realne, wyłącznie życiowe. Już nie zorza, tylko odblask zorzy, nie muzyka pełna upojeń, lecz jej echo. Taka pospolita, bezbrzeżnie jałowa nicość w porównaniu z dawną świetnością i pełnią. Ubóstwo po przepychu. Doznaje się uczucia, że zdarto nam cenne, drogie szaty i zastąpiono je obcym łachmanem, że z duszy coś wyfrunęło, sprawiając ból. Więc za tym płacze, lecz się tego nie goni. Znikło we wszechświecie, co było drogim, co dawało szczęście, znikło i trzeba bez tego żyć. Denhoff i Dorcia przeczuli, że skrzydlaty duch miłości zwinął swe szumiące pióra. Odleci duch w błękity, skąd niespełna przed rokiem nastąpił jego błogosławiony wzlot. Bronili się jeszcze pragnąc zatrzymać tę błyskawicę pierwszych uczuć, patrzyli na siebie błagająco, jakby żebrząc o wspólną harmonię, ostatni ratunek zdolny zatrzymać ulatującego ptaka młodzieńczych marzeń. Często dławił ich niepokój, co się stanie i kiedy, trwożna obawa, paraliżując im serca, psuła swobodę. Truli się systematycznie i brnęli w niebezpieczne trzęsawiska rozmyślań, dobiegających spodziewanego końca. Oni jeszcze mrużyli przed nim oczy. Irena chciała zbadać główną przyczynę rozterki duchowej narzeczonych, ale Dorcia była przed nią skryta, cierpiała milcząc, bojąc się nawet pośrednictwa osób trzecich. Denhoff przeciwnie, wynurzał przed Irą swe żale z właściwą sobie szczerością. Któregoś dnia podczas świąt, całe towarzystwo urządziło pieszy spacer do sośniny worczyńskiej i zagajników. Dora szła z Marysiem, bo jego smutek najwięcej obecnie zespalał się z jej usposobieniem, Irenie towarzyszył Denhoff. Mówili o projekcie wyjazdu Iry za granicę na studia malarskie. – Jest to mój cel od dawna wymarzony, pragnienie tej nauki przyniosłam widocznie z sobą na świat. Odwiedzi mnie pan kiedy w Krakowie? – Naturalnie, ale ja sobie pani nie wyobrażam w pokoiku jak naparstek, gdzieś na czwartaku, przy kopcącej lampce. Pan Turski chyba na to nie pozwoli. – Przede wszystkim rodzaj mej pracy nie pozwoli mi na to. Pokoik będę miała mały, ale przy lampie nie można wszakże malować, tylko pod szklanym dachem w pracowni, w szkole. Chcę bardzo kształcić się, więc potrzebuję dużo pieniędzy i dlatego osobiste mieszkanie, życie, ograniczę do minimum. Reszta na podróże. – A ja w to wierzę! Pani potrzebuje mnóstwa przestrzeni, pani jest tak samo bujna w rozmachu, jak i ja na przykład. Ciasnota warunków nie dla nas panno Iro, dla nas szeroki lot podgwiezdny, przestrzeń. Voilà! – Ach! panie Dziudziu i pan zmniejszy się gdy zajdzie potrzeba, lub gdy go jakiś ideał pobudzi, zapalając wielki stos pragnień. – No, mogę zbankrutować, już nawet bankrutuję. Pani się dziwi?... Ale tak, agonia majątku rozpoczęta. Więc horyzont materialny zacieśnia się, ideały zaś moje nikną; nie mam już ideałów. Powiedział to z takim smutkiem, że Ira zadrżała. Po długiej chwili milczenia ona rzekła pierwsza: – Ideały można zatrzymać, gdy się ich pragnie i gdy są drogie. Człowiek posiada taką władzę. – Nie zawsze, proszę pani. Cóż pomogą wysiłki lekarskie, nawet bezgraniczna władza nauki, gdy następuje skon? Śmierć przyjdzie i triumfuje; wywleka duszę z ciała zostawiając nędzną materię. Ideał, wszak to jest natchnienie duszy, ideał nazywam duszą duszy ludzkiej; gdy on ginie wówczas i człowiek zamiera, dusza jego pozbawiona ideału, jest już podatna do przyjmowania w siebie wszelkiego zła, nasiąka życiowym brudem, toczy ją robak najwstrętniejszych żądz. To już rozkład zupełny. Ten którego ideał opuścił, to mierzwa, to wielki moralny bankrut, można się już po nim spodziewać wszystkiego. – Czy ideałem ulatującym od pana jest Dorcia? – Więc i pani przyznaje, że... ulatuje? – rzekł bezdźwięcznie. – Widzę wszystko i żal mi. Wasze promienne szczęście blednie, coś się rwie, ale można to naprawić, sądzę. – Nie pani, niesie nas przeznaczenie; pędzimy na falach tej mary, aż nas rzuci w otchłanną przepaść. Taki nasz los. – Więc brońcie się, sami wiosłujcie, wszak ideały was wspierają! Przy was moc, miejcie odwagę i wolę. Denhoff szeroko rozłożył ramiona. – Nie potrafimy. – I nie chcemy zapewne. Oboje słabi jesteście, żal was zgryzie... po niewczasie. , – Panno Iro, pani zna uczucia nasze, od ich poczęcia. Co w nich było znamiennego? – Przede wszystkim gwałtowność. – To nie jest wypadek sporadyczny, to się zdarza. – Lecz nie w takiej sile. Pan od razu wpadł w obłęd. – A Dorcia? – Ona była odporniejsza. – Nieprawda. Zakochała się od razu. – Może być, ale walczyła z poczynającym się uczuciem, analizowała je. – Siedemnastoletnia dziewczynka nie analizuje, proszę pani. – Każda inna, zapewne, Dora jest wyjątkowo poważna i dlatego początek jej uczuć robił wrażenie solidniejsze niż pański zapał. Pana odruchowo olśniła jej uroda, to był pierwszy poryw. – Wie pani, że nawet nie to. Gdyby Dora miała brzydszą postać, no, rzecz prosta, mniej by mnie zainteresowała, ale wziął mnie od razu szczególny nimb, który ją otacza. Ja jednak nie poleciałem tylko na ładną buzię. – Robi wrażenie, że właśnie tak – odrzekła Irena. – Uczucia powstałe od pierwszego spotkania, nawet bez rozmowy, tylko się tym tłumaczą. Zachwyci uroda, wdzięk, duszę poznaje się dopiero potem. Dora właśnie chciała pana zbadać, choć nie przeczę, że i pan porwał ją od razu. Dziewczynce prosto z ławy pensjonarskiej zaszumiało trochę w główce; od razu konkurent młody, przystojny, odrębny... – Co to znaczy? – Ach Boże, więc nieprzeciętny, trochę nawet egzotyczny, bo wszakże w porównaniu z Kociem Leśniewskim, z Perzyńskim, z Gutkiem K. pan jest eukaliptus przy podlaskich sosnach takich sobie, wie pan, bardzo średnich. Niech pan nie uważa tych słów za komplement, mówię prawdę. Otóż Dorcię trochę odurzyły pańskie starania o nią. Zresztą i oprawa coś znaczy, był pan zawsze wytworny, miał piękne konie, powozy, to pomimo wszelkich zaprzeczeń jest stroną dodatnią, nie ujemną. To nie wpływa na powstanie miłości, lecz interesuje, mile zachęca, głaszcze i podnieca wyobraźnię, ona zaś jest pierwszym stopniem czaru. Dorę owiał taki właśnie wykwintny czar, pana zaś wyobraźnię podnieciła jej uroda i dziewczęcość. – Może to słuszne rozumowanie. Ale to wszystko było; teraz Dora straciła dawny urok, bo mnie tylko moralizuje. Nie lubię tego. – I pan w jej oczach przestał być snem, rzeczywistość otrzeźwiła ją i nasuwa refleksje. – Smutny będzie koniec tych rozważań. Ja się do analizy nie nadaję. – Trafnie powiedziane! – zadecydowała Ira. – Mnie trzeba brać takim jak jestem, bez wyszukiwania niespodzianek. – Których w charakterze pana zawsze pełno. – Więc trzeba je kochać. – Nawet jeśli są niedorzeczne? – Tak, nawet wtedy. To właśnie charakteryzuje nasz stosunek, niemal od samego początku, że Dorcia zawsze widziała we mnie i widzi same wady. To znamienność szczególna w tak młodziutkim dziewczęciu, ale denerwująca. Ja pragnę, by mnie kochano dla mnie samego, a decouvert! bez ubierania mnie w cudze piórka wymarzonych zalet, bez zabezpieczania mnie od moich osobistych dążeń i myśli, ciągłymi morałami. Chcę miłości bezwzględnej, bezkrytycznej, oddanej mi z zaufaniem. Wówczas i ja nie będę szarżował i przedstawiał się za gorszego niż jestem. Niech mnie Dorcia kocha w ten sposób, na ślepo! – Dora tego nie potrafi. Może, kiedyś, ale nie względem pana. Czy pan serio wyjeżdża do Rosji, do zdewastowanych rezydencji? – Jadę za tydzień. – Czy pan zwariował? – Och! Kategoryczne postawienie kwestii. To pani cecha wybitna. – Dorę drażni taki wybryk, niech pan zaniecha projektu. – Za nic! Nie jestem pantoflem. – Ależ to dziecinny upór tylko. – Jednak niezmienny. Zbliżył się do nich Maryś z Dorcią. – Prawda, jak pachnie wiosną? – rzekła Dora. – Na jeziorku, w olszynie są już liście kaczeńców i mnóstwo pączków kwiatowych. – Trzeba powiedzieć Paszowskiemu, będzie je zbierał na kapary – rzekł Denhoff i wysunął się naprzód z narzeczoną. – Czy rozmawiałeś z Dorcią? – spytała Irena Marysia. – Owszem, ale mało. Zerwanie jest tam już kwestią krótkiego czasu, oto mój wniosek. – Tak, to nastąpi wkrótce. Szkoda. – Kogo żałujesz? Czego?... – Nie dokończonych... błękitnych snów – szepnęła Ira ze smutkiem. Maryś zaśmiał się gorzko. – Moja kochana! Oni przynajmniej mieli początek takich snów, zakosztowali ich, pili nektar szczęścia dużym haustem. Niektórzy i tego nie zaznają nigdy, dla wielu osobników błękitny sen... miłości, to jedynie... bajka. – Nie mów tak Marysiu. – Ale, bo wy wszyscy wierzycie w długotrwałe miraże i utopie. Kto zdobył chociaż rąbek szczęścia, ma już wspomnienie i jest... magnatem. Oboje zamyślili się tęsknie.